


We'll Never Forget

by PurrfectStories



Series: Tiaras of Memories [2]
Category: Glee
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Light Angst, M/M, Married Life, Memories, Near Future, Parenthood, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-27
Updated: 2014-11-27
Packaged: 2018-02-27 04:42:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2679548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PurrfectStories/pseuds/PurrfectStories
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Series:<br/>A compilation of unrelated one-shots revolving around the tiaras Kurt hides in his hope chest. Each tiara holds a special memory, and means something personal to him.</p><p>Story:<br/>Kurt is back home in Lima for the anniversary of Finn's death. While visiting his brother's room, he finds something unexpected. Married!Klaine & Daddies!Klaine</p>
            </blockquote>





	We'll Never Forget

**Author's Note:**

> So this is just a quick drabble that popped into my head after the Finn/Cory tribute episode. Did you sob and ball? Because I did.
> 
> It's Daddy!Klaine, so enjoy lovelies. :)
> 
> No beta. All mistakes are my own.
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing, nothing, nothing. No profit made etc. See Chapter 1 for more elaborate disclaimer.

 (One-Shot)

**_ Huddled together, just hoping this moment won't fade away. _ **

Kurt stared at the closed door in front of him, wondering if he should go in. It's been…over a decade, and yet, it hurts just as much as it did all those years ago.

_ If I walk in with my eyes closed, maybe it will smell like moldy pizza crusts and sweaty gym clothes again. _

It's almost time, time to visit the memorial again. He does it every year, well, he used to. The last few years have been a little hectic. Him and Blaine hadn't really been able to fly back.

"Daddy?"

For obvious reasons.

**_ Sometimes things just change. _ **

"Yes, Christopher?" Kurt asked, looking down at where his four and half year old son had come up to him. The little boy looked up at his dad, big brown doe-eyes, the softest chestnut brown hair, and a complexion as fair as his father's.

He raised his arms up, keeping a firm grip on his toy car as he waited for his dad to pick him up. When Kurt had him securely on his hip, Chris tilted his head. "Why are you crying?"

**_ But we'll never forget who we were that day… _ **

Kurt blinked, shocked by the question. Then he touched one of his cheeks with his hand, and sure enough, there were tears. He sniffed, smiling down as his boy shakily. "Um…well, I was just thinking about my brother. Your uncle, Finn."

… ** _so don't be afraid._**

Chris frowned, "Why?"

Kurt chuckled wetly, really trying not to let anymore tears fall. "I just miss him. He was…the best big brother. The biggest goofball I have ever met, and he always made me laugh, whether it was intentional or not. Had a real big heart too, but...he…"

_ He never got to meet you. _

"So…it makes you sad…to think about uncle Finn?"

"No, thinking about him…makes me happy. So very happy." Kurt tried, clearing his throat when his voice cracked.

Chris scrunched his eyebrows together, "But…I thought you only cry when you're sad?"

Kurt laughed, kissing his son's forehead. "Oh kiddo, when people get older, we cry for a whole lot of different reasons."

The little boy stared at his dad blankly, "Daddies are weird."

He rolled his eyes, "Yes…yes, we are."

Chris just fiddled with the toy car in his hands after that, done with their topic of conversation. Kurt snorted; the kid had an attention of about five seconds. He looked back up at the door, trying to regain his composure before going in.

_ Courage. _

Kurt took one more deep breath, and pushed open the door before walking inside.

**_ It's hard to leave, you're just memories that I'm thinking of. _ **

It…looked surprisingly the same. The mess of it being lived in was, of course, gone, but most of Finn's things were there. Sadly, it smelled more like old furniture and dust than sweaty gym clothes. Finn's messy 'boy-smell,' it just said…'brother.' Kurt would always miss that smell.

_ I guess Carole didn't have the heart to throw a lot of his things out after all. _

Chris wriggled down from his dad's arms, going over to the bed to make 'vroom vroom' noises as he made his car drive across Finn's bed. Kurt smiled, running his hands along the wooden dresser and picking up random knick-knacks of Finn's. He picked up a Superman glass.

_ It is not a 'lady chat' if I drink from a superman cup, Kurt. It's just…two bros talking…yeah. _

Kurt giggled, putting the glass back down. He looked at the pictures still hung up on the walls. Finn with him and the boys after their mash-up performance of ‘Stop! In the Name of Love / Free Your Mind’. Before they had become brothers. Kurt touched one of the photos of Finn and Rachel at that ridiculous dinosaur prom. The photo was dusty, but that didn't hide how happy they looked. Though it was definitely a much more regal picture than what he and Blaine had taken at that prom.

_ We're gonna live happily ever after. _

Rachel had kept in touch with them over the years, but not as much as Kurt would have liked. It was her way of coping he supposed, distancing herself from anyone or anything that reminded her of Finn, and he understood. How could he not? Kurt couldn't even look at the other pictures. It was like putting salt into a wound that never healed.

_ I'm going to spend the rest of my life missing him. _

"Daddy!"

**_ And sometimes it's hard when every thing changes. _ **

Kurt shook himself of his thoughts, glancing down to where his son was bouncing on the balls of his feet, hiding something behind his back. "What is it, bud?"

Chris motioned for his dad to bend down, "Close your eyes. I found something."

Kurt chuckled; humoring his son as he bent down to his level and closed his eyes before holding out his hands. However, instead of the mystery item being placed in his hands, it was placed on top of his head. He opened his eyes, surprised to see Chris wearing one too. Though his was too big for him and it kept falling over his forehead. "Where did you find these?"

"Under the bed! Look." He dragged Kurt over to where there was an open chest. There were clothes, magazines, video games, and…

"My tiara collection." Kurt breathed, sinking to his knees as he stared at the open chest, his old hope chest.

"Daddy?"

Kurt tried to keep himself from hiccupping, smiling shakily at his questioning little boy. "I'm just…happy. That's all. Will you…go get…your daddy Blaine for me? P-Please?"

"Can I take the crown with me? I want to play adventure with Grandpa."

Kurt just nodded his head, "Sure, honey."

"Yay! I’m going on a adventure! I’m going on a adventure!"

Once Chris ran out of the room, Kurt took the crown off his head. It had been the one Finn got as prom king. Chris had taken his prom queen one, but the chest…it had EVERY tiara he ever collected. He couldn't take them to New York, so he left the chest here. Kurt told Finn that he could use it for whatever he wanted, and that he could just give the tiaras away, or donate them.

_ He kept them…he kept all of them. _

"Kurt, Chris said you wanted…Kurt?" Blaine asked hesitantly, looking at his husband hunched over on the floor.

The crying man looked up at his husband with teary eyes, "Blaine…"

Blaine didn't need anything more; he just walked over and crouched down next to Kurt, holding him tight as the other male sobbed into his shoulder. "Hey, I'm here. I got you."

Kurt buried his face into Blaine's chest, "He kept them! He kept my tiara collection under all his boy junk! Why…why would he do that?!"

Blaine sat down on the floor and pulled Kurt into his lap. He rubbed his back and ran his fingers through Kurt's hair, "I'm guessing because he loved you?"

"The big lug…he should have just…thrown them out."

"Maybe he thought you might want them back at some point. After New York, ya know?"

"Wasn't he afraid of 'THE GUYS' finding them? That they would make fun of him?"

Blaine sighed sadly, holding Kurt tighter. "I think the last thing on his mind was anything like that."

"But they're so stupid!" Kurt grabbed one of the sparkly tiaras and threw it at the wall.

**_ Sometimes it feels like the world's unfolding. _ **

Blaine watched as the tiara thumped to the ground, feeling Kurt's frame shake in his arms. "Feel better?"

Kurt's lower lip trembled, the tears steadily flowing from his eyes now. "It's not fair…"

Blaine's eyes started watering too. He hated when Kurt was so upset like this. It didn't help that Finn's death had occurred right around the time Kurt's mother had died as well. The anniversaries so close together…it really, REALLY was not fair. "I know, baby. I know."

"He was only my brother for TWO YEARS. Two years, Blaine. And yet…I can't even think of him as anything other than my brother. Why is that?"

"I don't know really, but…I like to think it's because he was always meant to be your brother."

Kurt sniffed, looking up at his husband with confusion. "What?"

Blaine blushed, clearing his throat. "I know you don't believe in God, or destiny, or any of that, but I kind of do. I like to think that there is a plan, that we're not all just people running around in a huge mass of confusion." He rested his chin on Kurt's shoulder. "I like to think that you and me, we were always part of the plan. No matter how stupid I was, or how much we had to overcome, we…we were always endgame."

"But what does that…"

"I'm getting to it. My brother and I, for some odd reason, the universe thought we needed each other. It took a long time for me to realize that, but I did. He's my awesome big brother, and Christopher's eccentric uncle." He smiled at Kurt's small snort. "Then there's Finn, the guy who…wore a shower curtain as a dress for you, who sang 'Just the Way You Are' to you, who said you were like gay brave heart." Kurt shifted in Blaine's lap, laying his head on Blaine's shoulder as he went through more memories. "He's the guy you loved enough to share your dad with, the guy you actually attended football games for, and didn't you once tell me that you told Finn he was a star just as bright as Rachel?"

Kurt snorted, "Yeah, that was a fun conversation. His engagement, what colleges to go to…then something about his pudding sucking." He shook his head. "Finn was so…lost then. All he wanted to do was become a good man, a better man. He thought he was SUCH a Lima Loser." Kurt snuggled closer to Blaine, "Finn was just so good, so good. One of the best men I have ever known, and I wish he could have seen himself like we saw him, how amazing he turned out to be. He was our…our Quarterback."

Blaine smiled softly into Kurt's neck, "Yeah, he was…he really was."

The two husbands sat in silence for a moment, listening to noises of their son squealing and playing downstairs with his Grandpa Burt. The kid wore Burt out faster than he'd like to admit these days. Though, more than anything, Kurt wished Chris could have met his uncle. Because Finn…Finn would have been a really great uncle. "Do you think anyone's gonna show up tomorrow?"

Blaine shrugged, "Who knows? We've all sort of gone our separate ways. Guess we won't know till tomorrow."

"Yeah…tomorrow."

**_ This is when the impossible becomes possible. _ **

* * *

 

"We're gonna have a picnic?" Chris inquired, holding onto Blaine's forehead as he sat on his dad's shoulders.

Kurt smiled, "You betcha. Right under that huge tree over there."

"Why?"

Blaine chuckled, " 'Cause it's your uncle Finn's tree. It was planted for him a long time ago."

"Why?" He chirped again, it was literally their kid's favorite word.

"So little monkeys like you can climb on the branches." Kurt teased, tickling his son's sides. Their son's excited squeals making Kurt smile wide.

"Hey, no tickling the child while he's on my head!" Blaine pouted, batting at Kurt's hands. The last thing he needed was for Chris to accidentally kick him in the face. Yes, it happens. Shut up.

Kurt rolled his eyes, setting the basket on the grass and moving to unfold the blanket. "Chris, want to help your dad unpack the sandwiches while I sort out our blanket?"

"Kay, daddy!"

Blaine plucked Chris off his head, making rocket ship noises as the 'Chris Ship Enterprise' came to a landing. "Christopher…this is your captain speaking…all hands on deck…we're coming in for a bumpy landing…"

Kurt chuckled at his two boys, taking it upon himself to put out their picnic food. Blaine and Chris were apparently having too much fun to help. "Don't mind me guys. I'll put out everything myself. No worries."

"Aliens, Chris! Aliens!"

"Oh, no! Fire, Dad! Fiiiiire!"

"Asteroids! Evasive action! EVASIVE ACTION!"

Kurt leant back on his hands as he watched Blaine swing their son around in the air. "Okay, that's enough. Anymore of that and you'll get him sick."

"Aaaaahhhhh!" Blaine shouted one more time, then made a few more beeping sounds while Chris kicked his legs excitedly. He placed Chris on the ground. "The Chris Ship has landed…and is in need of refueling."

Chris looked up at Blaine, "Does that mean I can eat now?"

"That means you can eat now."

Kurt smiled, giving his son a plate with some grapes and a peanut butter and banana sandwich. Chris flopped down on the blanket, eagerly biting into his 'without the crusts' sandwich. With a mouthful he muffled out, "Thank you."

Blaine sat down next to Kurt, nudging his shoulder when he noticed someone walking towards the big oak tree. "Hey, guess we're not the only one's showing up." He gestured towards someone walking over towards them.

Kurt looked across the field, eyes widening when he noticed who it was. "Rachel…"

Rachel smiled, hands clasped in front of her as she walked towards the family's little blanket. "Hi, Kurt. Blaine."

Chris looked up at the woman, and then just went back to stuffing three grapes into his mouth. Kurt stood up, walking over to hug his friend. "It's so good to see you. How was Europe?"

**_ Because everyone's going their separate ways. _ **

Rachel smiled, "It was nice. The people were friendly, and the scenery was breathtaking, but it wasn't me. Besides, I couldn't miss today. I never do."

Kurt nodded, "Right. Well, we were just having a picnic. Would you like to join us?"

Blaine handed Chris a juice box, "Yeah Rachel, we brought extra just in case anyone happened to wander by today."

"Thank you. I would love that." Then, for the first time since she'd arrived, she seemed to finally see the little boy with them. "Oh, and who is this cutie?"

**_ Sometimes things just change. _ **

Chris looked up at the woman again, smiling shyly. "Hi…"

Blaine chuckled, "Come on Chris, introduce yourself to Ms. Rachel Berry. It's okay, she's someone me and your daddy went to school with."

The little boy nodded, standing up and clasping his hands behind his back. "Hello, ma'am. My name is Christopher Finnegan Hummel-Anderson and I'm…this many." Chris stuck out his hand and showed Rachel four little fingers, gesturing to her how old he is.

**_ But we'll never forget who we were that day. _ **

Rachel felt her eyes become misty, "Christopher Finnegan?"

Kurt shrugged, "I know it's kind of a mouth full…"

She covered her mouth with her hands, blinking back some tears. "No…no, it's just perfect." Rachel turned back to the little guy smiling up at her. "That's actually my favorite name."

"Really?" Chris asked in child-like awe.

"Yeah."

**_ So don't be afraid, 'cause we'll be okay. _ **

She looked up at Kurt and Blaine, "Can I hug him?"

Kurt let out a wet chuckle, wiping at his eyes, "Of course."

Rachel knelt in front of Chris and gave him a big hug. The little boy, albeit a little confused with all the crying, hugged her back, wrapping his little arms around her neck. "He's so handsome, and so big." She pulled back from him, brushing some stray bangs away from his face. "I wish I could have met him sooner."

Kurt smiled at her, sitting down next to his friend while Chris sat down next to Blaine to finish his sandwich. "Maybe you'll come around more often then?"

**_ So un-afraid, we hadn't lived. _ **

"Can I?" Rachel asked, staring at Chris with a fond look.

"Well, yeah. Chris needs to get to know his aunt Rachel."

"I'm aunt Rachel?" She asked, hope and surprise crossing her face.

"You were always aunt Rachel."

**_ Without a care in the whole world. _ **

"Excuse me, Ms. Berry." Chris interrupted politely, "Dad said that you, uncle Finn, Daddy Kurt, and Daddy Blaine all went to school and sang songs together."

Rachel gave him a watery smile, "Your dad is right about that."

"But how did you meet uncle Finn?"

Rachel brightened at the question, proceeding to tuck her legs under herself and clear her throat before answering. "Well, it all started with Glee Club…"

**_ We'll be okay. _ **

**Author's Note:**

> CORY/FINN I MISS YOU. WE ALL MISS YOU. *sniff*
> 
> Leave some kudos, a comment maybe?
> 
> Snippets of lyrics were from Madina Lake's 'We'll be Okay.'


End file.
